Pull The Trigger, And The Nightmare Stops
by xXxArrowen89xXx
Summary: So, I do not own or make ANY profit off Gundam wing or its charaters. Only the Plot is my own. Duo has been knocked out by Solo, and was dumped into a new place. He has met some nice people, but what should he make of it? Eventual slash.


"_**Why are you doing this to me?!" Duo screamed as he tried to get away from Solo.**_

"_**Maybe if you didn't act like such a slut around other guys, then I wouldn't have to punish you so badly!" replied Solo as he reached out to grab Duo's shirt to keep him from getting away, winding up tearing it as the male continued to struggle. **_

"_**I haven't done anything wrong! I was just talking to those guys at the school!" yelled Duo as he kicked Solo in the gut and tried to run.**_

"_**Don't you dare kick me again!" Solo screamed, clenching his hand into a tight fist as he caught up to him. Duo didn't have time to avoid the punch that was thrown at him, and pain and darkness invaded his mind. He felt his body falling and the last thing he saw was Solo standing over him.**_

_**Duo woke up some number of hours later in some park. He could feel as he sat up that he had been badly beaten. He lifted his torn shirt slowly, knowing what he would see when he did so. Just as he thought, dark bruises littered his abdomen and he hissed in pain as he felt gently along his rib cage to assess the damage done to his small frame. Surprisingly enough to him he only found a few of his ribs broken unlike the last time he had been beaten…**_

_**He let himself fall back into the soft grass and instantly regretted it as his head began to throb and he briefly saw stars. He raised his hand to his head to try to control the throbbing but felt something weird in his long braided hair. He saw dry, crusted blood on his hand when he brought it back to look and let out a long sigh, wincing slightly as the air left his lungs and sent a sharp pain through his damaged ribs.**_

_**-Awesome…- Duo thought. **_

"_**Hey there, are you okay?" Duo whipped around, violet eyes going large with fear, he settled down though when he noticed it was only a small blonde boy standing behind him. Duo noticed the concern in the plainly in the boy's teal colored eyes.**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine. I think." Duo said and cringed when his ribs and head complained at the sudden movement and turning.**_

"_**There's a nurse up at the school…If you want, I could take you to see her? Maybe she could give you something." Duo thought about it for a minute.**_

"_**I guess I should..." Duo responded, he moved to stand but the feeling of his broken ribs trying to move back into place put him right back on the ground again.**_

"_**Here, let me help you. My name is Quatre, and I'm the president of the school council." Quatre introduced himself as he wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulders t help him get to his feet.**_

"_**I'm Duo. And I don't even know where I am." Duo replied with a small smile on his lips. The two boys walked in silence the rest of the way up to the school, or almost silence as they passed what looked to be a soccer field. **_

"_**Hey, Quatre, what have you got yourself there? A new play toy?!" yelled a boy from the other side of the field. He had really long brunette bangs that covered half of his face. Quatre blushed and yelled back with a wink. **_

"_**Oh come on Trowa, you know you're the only one for me." Trowa looked like he paled for a moment before a fine blush made itself known instead.**_

"_**That's Trowa. He tried to play straight, but everyone knows he's gay. He just hasn't come out of the closet yet." Quatre explained. Duo glanced up at the one named "Trowa" and watched as he got fly tackled by a small, but well built boy. When they both got up Duo couldn't help but be slightly entranced by the smaller boy's eyes. He pretty much just stood there and gaped at him.**_

"_**Duo, are you okay?" asked Quatre, drawing Duo back from his staring.**_

"_**Oh! Umm, yeah. Who's the kid that just tackled Trowa?" He asked, wiping a bit of drool from his chin. Quatre smiled.**_

"_**That is Heero Yuy. He is pretty much the star of everything. Even has the cheer captain as a girlfriend. They fight a lot though, and Heero doesn't really check out girls much…So I'm thinking he's gay as well or turning over."**_

"_**When you say 'star of everything', is there anything in specific?" Duo asked, still watching Heero out on the field.**_

"_**Soccer mostly. But he also has an eye for visual arts, chess and other things I don't know about. But mostly soccer." Quatre noticed Dup eyeing Heero and decided to ask, "So what about you? Are you gay, bisexual, or straight?" Duo's eyes widened when he realized Quatre had noticed him watching Heero.**_

"_**Oh, umm. I think we should head to see the nurse. My head is really getting to me and my ribs aren't helping anything either." Duo answered. He blushed and started to pull Quatre with him the rest of the way to the school.**_

_**-Totally gay!- Quatre thought, a small smile gracing his lips as he fell into step beside his new found friend.**_


End file.
